emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6981 (24th September 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Declan sets his plan in motion by telling Charity he's booked them in for a boat trip at the lake. He pockets her mobile when she's not looking. Moira continues to fret about Adam as she discovers he's been taken to a prison in Middlesborough. In the woods, Declan smashes up Charity's mobile with an axe. Doug is invited to a give a talk at a gardening exhibition as a guest speaker. He offers to take Diane along but she declines, oblivious his request was intended to be a date. Vanessa discovers that the girl she saw Kirin with was his cousin Meena who was giving him a driving lesson. Megan tries to call Declan again and is shocked when he answers and as good as confesses to poisoning Charity's wine. Realising from his words that he intends to kill Charity for having the abortion, she tries to talk him out of it. Both are unaware that a terrified Charity has overheard the entire telephone conversation. Megan rushes across to Debbie in an attempt to find where Declan and Charity have gone but Debbie throws her out refusing to say anything. Charity rushes back to the car and realises Declan has tampered with it. She plays it cool as Declan arrives back at the cottage. Megan and Robbie rush off in the car leaving Debbie suspicious. Cain convinces Moira to go away with him for a while, leaving Aaron to help out on the farm. Leyla tells Alicia that the guy she is seeing is in a relationship with someone else but she believes they have something really special. Kirin asks Vanessa out again but she turns him down. Sandy walks in on Aaron exchanging angry words with Edna and intends to get to the bottom of it. Megan and Robbie rush to Home Farm in an attempt to find where Declan has taken Charity. Charity intends to beat Declan at his own game and silently approaches him while he's in the kitchen, prepared to hit him over the head with a firewood axe. Declan remains one step ahead however and violently clobbers her with a mallet before she has the chance. She drops to the floor with a loud thud. Cast Regular cast *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and stairs *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Public café *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room, Moira and Cain Dingle's bedroom *Home Farm - Office *Unknown cottage - Interior and exterior Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 6,070,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 33.5% share. A further 274,000 watched the +1 broadcast at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 1.2%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes